


I've got a renegade heart and it's screaming his name

by CoinToYourWitcher



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All art is imitation, All song fics all the time, Angst, Bishop Briggs, Cruel Intentions references, Did I mention SECRETS, Drinking, F/M, Gilmore Girls references, Hazing, Island Mansions, Kings Kaleidoscope, Library Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Finn gay again, Murder, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Secret Relationship, See-through dresses, Semi-accurate descriptions of a secret society, Sexual Tension, Sexy polygraphs, Skull and Bones Society, Smoking, The Skulls references, Transviolet, Yale - Freeform, converting the idle progeny of the ruling class into morally serious leaders of the establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinToYourWitcher/pseuds/CoinToYourWitcher
Summary: Rey gets tapped for Yale's Skull and Bones Society. Ben Solo is also a candidate and unfortunately the Bones require a weekly polygraph bonding ritual where members detail their sexual histories.(I didn’t make that up, that’s their real bonding ritual, I just added the polygraph.)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 36
Kudos: 86
Collections: Reylo Theme Event





	1. Dress my soul up like a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song recommendation: Pretty Head by Transviolet
> 
> **Dress my soul up like a girl  
>  Cause after all I'm just a girl  
> And I'm so happy  
> Cause aren't all the pretty girls happy?**  
> [The Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/259UT1Qw8QHZeXJF2mr4em?si=ZbvrauSGQwGavkSCowclVw)

[ ](https://ibb.co/9nvvsy0)

Outside of the Order, Ben hardly ever spoke a word. Hearing him give the polygraph dictation tonight was a first, but Rey could tell he was going to try to pitch her soft questions. The computer on the desk was modern, giving him a real-time reading of her heart rate, but for traditions sake, an antique polygraph machine with needles and paper--used by previous generations--still sat in a place of honor on the table. The other Bonesmen always perked up when Rey was in the hot seat, waiting to see if the first and only female member for The Skull and Bones Society had anything juicy to offer. 

The summer before their senior year, they began the Sunday soul-bearing of their sexual histories. Another one of the strange but effective rituals of the society, geared towards bringing them together in a bond they would share for life. Secret societies were not frats and sororities. They were until death. The Bonesmen class of 2020 were now halfway through their senior year and these tell-alls were old hat, they’d been spilling the beans since June.

Ben was taking notes at the computer, completely in his element. He was a psych major hellbent on joining the CIA after graduation, with the help of his Bones connections, of course. 

Rey squirmed in the large Victorian chair, looking around at her lifemates. Poe and Finn stood, whispering to each other between questions. Hux was sitting up straight, watching to see how Ben did his readings. The other ten Bonesmen were seated in a circle around Ben and Rey, waiting. They were stuck here until they all had a turn. Every Sunday. It was a strange mixture of mortification, formalities, and fun. 

“Have you had sex since last Sunday?” Ben said, the usual question. The invasiveness was not lost on him, he looked at her sympathetically, which only served to annoy her. Rey hadn’t spoken to Ben outside of the tomb since their group trip to the infamous Deer Island. No one knew that they were fighting--or that anything was going on with them at all--other than the fact that they were bound in the same society. He was looking down at his paper, as if to give her privacy. 

“Nope,” Rey sighed, always her answer. They all knew she was a virgin.

A few sniggers filled the air. Poe hit Hux on the shoulder to shut him up. Grinding her teeth, Rey checked her watch. If there was one thing she hated, it was the looks of pity from the other Bonesmen, so she closed her eyes, waiting.

Ben ignored them, “Any kissing or,” he squinted one eye in a cringe, “ _masterbation_?”

Rey blushed. Like she did. Every Sunday.

“Yes,” she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Describe,” he said, taking notes like a therapist. Rey loved his deep voice but hated him so much right now.

“We go through this every week,” Rey said to the room, annoyed. Her mind flashed back to her last under-cover session, still using memories of Ben for her erotica. She had thought about that time, Ben’s face, inches from hers, appearing from a cloud of smoke, the slight contact they had shared, sending her libido into a frenzy.

“Vibrator,” Ben said for her, writing it down. 

Rey had many reasons for her dislike of him, but right now, his tone had lit the fires of revenge. That formal tone, indicating he knew what she was going to say, before she said it. He was trying to help her get through the examination faster, but having your former crush know every detail of your pathetic sex life was embarrassing, regardless. The usual confession formula was questions and descriptions, but if they wanted, the person in the hot seat was allowed to just spill their guts. It was about that time.

“You know what? I forgot, I _have_ kissed someone, but it was last year, does that count?” Rey said, loudly for the room to hear.

Poe and Finn stopped whispering. The room went quiet. As far as she’d told them, she was 21 and had never been kissed.

Ben’s eyes bored into her. 

_That’s right._

“Sure,” he said, his tone shifting from his practiced aloofness, dropping to a chilled warning. “Tell us.”

“It was at a party. This guy kissed me,” Rey said simply, knowing he would be forced to pressure her for more.

“Who was he?” Ben asked the obligatory question, even though he knew the answer. You could have heard a pin drop. Rey stared Ben down, letting him worry.

“He didn’t tell me his name that night,” Rey said, truthfully. She knew it was Ben. Ben knew it was Ben. But she worded it so that the machine and the other Bonesmen wouldn’t know the full story. It was before she had been tapped for the Bones, just a regular journalism major.

\-------------------

Paige and Rey were pregaming in their dorm room, blasting Bishop Briggs and passing a bottle of Ketel One back and forth, diluting it with some Dole juice. When Paige had finished applying eyeshadow to give Rey smokey eyes, she convinced her to wear a see-through black floral blouse with some of her lingerie underneath. She was tired of Rey dressing like the editor of the Yale Daily News every day--even if she was. Paige pulled her by the arm all the way to the floor party at Johnson Edwards “college”--the anglophile term that Yale used for “dormitory”.

It looked like the whole school was there, cramming into each room of the first floor, trying to get drinks before they were gone. Paige and Rey had brought their own and were soon sharing with others, pouring a little bit into the outstretched solo cups.

A cup appeared in her peripherals and Rey shared the last of the vodka.

“Did you just pour liquor in my beer?” a deep voice asked.

“Oh!” Rey smiled, “I’m sorry, I thought you wanted some!”

“It’s fine,” he said, drinking it anyway. Rey looked him up and down. He was tall, his face slim and his shoulders broad. She admired how his big hand swallowed his cup. 

“How is it?” Rey smiled, tipsy.

“I don’t know, beer tastes like piss and liquor tastes like cleaning supplies to me,” he said, smiling lazily back. He looked her over in a similar fashion.

“Not a big drinker?” she asked, stepping closer, bringing the moment from a casual comment to a conversation.

“Yeah, not really. I’m more of a smoker,” he said, the quirk of his lips making it clear he was not talking about cigarettes.

“Got anything on you?” Rey asked, flirting now, even though she had never smoked weed—or anything for that matter— but he didn’t know that.

“Sure, want to go outside?” he asked, leading her out of the throng and over to an unoccupied tree. By the time he turned around, he had already lit a joint, raising his chin to exhale the smoke as he passed it to her, “I only get to smoke til the end of the school year, then I have to stop. The federal government doesn’t recruit stoners, have to have been clean for eighteen months.”

Rey took it carefully from his fingers, and inhaled, waiting for something to happen. His mouth gaped a little.

“Whoa, whoa, that’s enough,” he said. She had inhaled for too long.

Rey felt a delayed burn in her lungs and started coughing uncontrollably. He patted her on the back a little, taking the joint out of her hand.

“You could have told me you’d never smoked pot,” he smirked, waiting for her fit to pass. They sat down in the damp grass, watching the partiers coming and going through the big stone archway.

He took the last sip of his beer vodka, making a sour face, as if the taste had gotten worse.

“Sorry about that,” Rey apologized again, wrinkling her nose.

“It’s cool, I was trying to figure out a way to talk to you for the last ten minutes,” he admitted, taking another toke.

Rey reached for the joint to try again, not giving up that easily.

“I don’t think so, your eyes are still watering,” he laughed, leaning out of reach. Rey laughed too, feeling lightheaded. He ran his hand through his hair, still looking closely at her eyes.

“Here,” he said, sitting cross legged in front of her, their shoes touching. He inhaled from the joint and, cupping his hands as if he was about to tell her a secret, blew the smoke slowly towards her nose. She took a deep breath.

Rey’s heart was pounding as she watched his mouth right in front of hers, his features appearing through the fog. His dark brown eyes were flitting back and forth between her eyes, his adam’s apple jumping as he swallowed. She exhaled slowly. He was still close, without any particular reason to be.

Rey leaned closer and he followed her lead. He tilted his head, kissing her, surprising her when she went for air and his tongue slipped in, making her ache somewhere she hadn’t known a kiss could.

They were not in a good position, their own postures preventing them from touching. Rey got on all fours, then raised herself up, not breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, getting to his knees too, losing the joint in the grass. Mentally cursing herself for putting her studies before experiences like this, Rey let his big arms pull her close, her pelvis touching his. She ground into him, feeling almost feral, deprived for so long by books and obligations. His thumb was under her shirt, above her hip, just barely, tracing a semicircle over her soft skin.

“Rey?” she heard behind her. It was Paige, coming out to look for her. 

Rey stood up, wiping her mouth. She beckoned her new friend to follow her.

“It’s my roommate Paige, come meet her,” she said, realizing she didn’t even know his name.

Sitting now, he had his elbows resting on his knees, “Fuck. I can’t. Right now.” He was trying to communicate something to her, but she didn’t know what. 

Paige had spotted her and was coming over. Suddenly Rey understood. He was hard. 

She headed Paige off, turning her around, making to go back inside, trying to save her new smoking buddy the embarrassment. Paige looked at him over her shoulder curiously.

“Rey, do you know who that was?” Paige asked.

“I don’t know, actually, we just met and I didn’t ask,” Rey said, suddenly feeling stupid.

“That’s Senator Organa’s son, Ben Solo. His dad was a member of the Skull and Bones Society, he’s a total shoe-in, for sure,” she said. “Wait, were you making out with him?”

“A- a little bit,” Rey admitted, hoping Paige wouldn’t ask for an introduction.

“I’m so proud of you! You finally fucking kissed someone!” she said, quietly ecstatic.

“What’s the Skull and Bones Club?” Rey asked, leaning on the stone wall for support.

“The Skull and Bones _Society_ is that hulking sepulcher next door with no windows,” Paige explained. “The CIA was founded there, back when it was called the OSS, now it’s devoted to converting the idle progeny of the ruling class into morally serious leaders of the establishment.” Paige was one of those people who became _more_ articulate when they drank.

“I think he’s gone… I think I scared him off,” Rey said, peeking around the corner of the archway.

“Well, good riddance, you do not want to be the girlfriend of a Bonesman. They have to spill all their dirty secrets to their brothers as part of a bonding ritual, in _intimate_ detail,” she said, walking Rey back into the party.

\-----------------------------------

Ben pretended to look at the polygraph reading, but his eyes were frozen on the screen. “Describe.”

Rey glanced around the room, “We smoked a joint, I disclosed that part in like my third poly.”

“Why didn’t you mention this guy before? We’ve shared literally everything we’ve ever done,” Hux asked, annoyed as he stood up. Hux had even admitted he was bisexual during his first poly, emboldened by Finn’s proud admission that he was gayer than a maypole.

Rey watched Ben as he determinedly stared at his notes. 

“I think I was mad at him,” she admitted, plainly.

“Why?” Ben and Hux said simultaneously. They looked at each other and Hux took a seat.

“Because I found out he was a total Sebastian Valmont. A player. And I’d rather forget it,” Rey said, tapping her finger with the heart rate monitor on the arm of the chair.

“Don’t do that, you’re fucking up the reading,” Ben said, with a forced casualness. “So you didn’t enjoy it,” he said, almost giving himself away.

“I didn’t say that, I just wish I hadn’t done it,” Rey lied, looking at her knees, trying to keep her heart rate down.

“Shit,” Ben said under his breath, alerting the group. The reading was going crazy. 

“Ohhh, she’s lying!” Finn said smiling, coming forward and grabbing her legs, pulling her over his shoulder.

“Noooo! Nooooo! This is a new shirt!” Rey protested as they filed out of the circular sanctum known as 322 into the stone passageway lit ridiculously by torches. Turning left down the corridor, Finn opened a wooden door and tossed Rey inside like a sack of potatoes. 

She landed with a squelch in the Pit of Shame, their term for a giant rubber pool filled with soft mud. They laughed as she tried to stand, slipping on the floor of the pool, knee deep. Wiping the muck from her eyes, she looked at her Bonesmen, crowded in the doorway. She hated them, but she loved them. Ben watched from the back, almost a head taller than everyone else. She made a mud ball and tried to hit them before they could scramble away.

[ ](https://ibb.co/4THLGKP)


	2. When my heart’s an empty gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song recommendation: Pray (Empty Gun) by Bishop Briggs
> 
> **Easy on the eyes  
>  Truth is like a loaded gun  
> You don't wanna point that thing round here  
> Make all of your skeletons appear  
> When all this pain is gone  
> When all this blood has run  
> When my heart's an empty gun**

[ ](https://ibb.co/xfwXmZ0)

April of her Junior year, two weeks after the party incident, Rey was at her desk, editing three articles simultaneously for the Yale Daily News. Two of them needed more sources and one was practically an opinion piece, rather than a factual expose on the outdated use of live animals for testing at Yale.

There was a loud banging at the door, making Paige cough on her toothpaste in the bathroom. Paige was wearing only a towel, looking terrified, so Rey answered the door, a can of pepper spray behind her back.

Two men in suits were standing there with briefcases, looking serious. One leaned forward and slammed his hand down on Rey’s shoulder. 

“Skull and Bones: do you accept?” he boomed. 

Rey’s neighbors peeked out of their doors. Paige came out of the bathroom, her toothbrush dangling from her cheek, her hands holding her towel up.

“What?” Rey asked.

“Do you accept?” he repeated, even louder this time, removing his hand from her shoulder.

“It’s a prank, Rey, Skull and Bones don’t admit girls,” Paige murmured, skeptically.

Rey looked back at them, “Uh, yes, I accept,” Rey said, remembering Ben Solo was probably going to be a member. Her heart skipped at the thought of being in a secret, lifelong brotherhood with him.

The second gentleman handed Rey a scrolled message, wrapped in black ribbon. She looked down at the seal, black wax with the skull-and-crossbones emblem and the mystic Bones number 322. The door pounders walked away, more stops on their schedule tonight. Rey closed the door, ignoring the curious looks of her neighbors. Paige watched as Rey broke the seal and unfurled the letter. 

“It has an address for me to go to next Tuesday at 7 pm for initiation. Blah, blah, blah. It calls me a ‘candidate’. It has German at the bottom,” Rey said, translating, “Who was the fool, who the wise man, beggar or king? Whether poor or rich, all is the same in death.”

Paige was still holding her toothbrush, “Dude, you just got tapped for Skull and Bones. Actually, you probably shouldn’t have even read that to me. I bet our room is already bugged. Haven’t you seen The Skulls? You’re Joshua Jackson!”

“What is their obsession with death?” Rey mused.

“Their nickname is the Brotherhood of Death. The focus on death is to remind them that life is short and those with privilege can spend their days blowing their money or they can do something great,” Paige explained.

“I don’t have privilege,” Rey said, confused, “I’m here on scholarship. I mean, I am lucky, but I don’t belong in that group.”

“They decide who belongs,” Paige said ominously, pointing at her with her foamy toothbrush.

\----------------

Following the instructions, Rey went to a normal-looking house on Orange Street that the address indicated, as opposed to the cut stone gothic revival behemoth on campus. She didn’t know what to wear to an initiation into a clandestine semi-occult society of the world’s elite, so she had decided on a plain black T-shirt and skinny jeans. 

It was dark inside, like no one was home, but as she watched, the door creaked open from the inside. She stared at the door, hesitant dread building as no one came out. 

This was a bad idea.

Ben Solo came to the door, wearing a suit jacket, calling over his shoulder to someone inside, “You’re freaking her out, guys.” 

He turned to her. “Come on, the candidates are all being herded into the basement,” he said, watching her as she came closer. He suddenly recognized her from the party, opening his mouth in confusion as he saw the scroll in her hand.

“Do you remember me?” he asked as she walked up to him, climbing the steps of the dark house together. 

“ _Hard_ to forget,” she teased.

He smiled sheepishly, pausing at the doorway next to the alumni on duty, “I’ll catch up,” he told her, facing one of them.

She started down the steep stairs slowly, wanting to wait for him. Catching up with her, he plucked at the back of her shirt to stop her on the stairs.

“I think tonight’s going to be hell, so just...hang in there,” he said, tapping her on the shoulder playfully with his candidate scroll, but his eyes were worried. Nodding, she continued, trying not to fall, her knees shaking.

Rey stepped into the basement, seeing multiple hostages on their knees lit by candlelight. Someone threw a black cloth bag over her head and forced her down too, tying her hands behind her back with rope. She would have probably made a run for it, were it not for Ben’s warning. 

“You may think you’re going to get special treatment if you’re the football captain or your family is important,” a threatening voice said to the room, coming down the stairs behind her and Ben. “But we’re all the same in death, and you’ll all be treated the same. Stand.” 

Standing was difficult with her hands behind her back, but she managed, bumping accidentally into Ben. She couldn’t see where anyone was, but she estimated there were over a dozen people in the basement, replaying the glimpse she had gotten before the bag went over her head.

Rey heard muffled cries as blows starting falling on the other candidates, working their way to her. She screamed, hearing the person next to her being attacked, knowing she was next. Something hard, like a baseball bat, hit her in the back of the legs, on her arm, on her shin. The room was full of angry cries and terror, her screams standing out in the din as at least six alumni beat them harshly.

Ben was getting more of an assault than her; she had been hit three times, while it sounded like he got twenty. She heard him pushed to the ground. In fact, it sounded like everyone was lying on the ground, so she joined them clumsily, feeling Ben’s shoulder next to hers. This had to be the dumbest thing any girl had ever done for a guy, but the touch of his arm was comforting. He was breathing raggedly. She scooted closer in an effort to console him with more of her arm.

The figures started down the line, removing their head covers. Rey sat up and saw Ben, still on his back, blinking rapidly.

“Are you okay?” Rey whispered, starting to worry. He was staring at the ceiling now, frozen.

One of the figures knelt down and checked his pulse, waving their hand over his face. Ben started to sit up, still not looking at her. 

“PTSD?” she heard the figure diagnosing Ben to his cronies. They continued removing head covers. 

“Ben?” Rey asked, finally seeing him meet her eye line.

“Jesus Christ, you hazed the girl? I’m out,” a handsome guy to her left said, trying to stand.

“Sit down, Poe Dameron,” an African American candidate said, appraising Rey. “Look at her, she’s tough.”

Rey recognized that name. Poe Dameron was the football captain, and he was trying to determine if he should help her get out of there or if they should stick it out.

“I’m fine,” Rey insisted, remembering she could leave whenever she wanted. She could see the eyes of every man in the room trained on her, even the ones catching their breath, clutching the giant human bones they had used as clubs.

\---------------------------

They were made to swear that they would never reveal what they saw or heard that night, upon pain of deadly reprisal. Then each candidate was taken one at a time to the citadel of Skull and Bones, back on campus. Ben was taken first, glancing at her as they untied his hands and walked him up the stairs.

Standing in the basement with the three that were left, Rey awaited her turn. Her shin had the worst of it, but she didn’t even need to limp. Looking at the other candidates, she wished they’d roughed her up a little more, just to keep things fair. Poe was still there, clutching his rib, talking to Rey.

“There are fifteen slots, most of which go to the hereditary members, but then there are folks like you and me, who are here on merit,” he was whispering. He had found out she was the editor of the Yale Daily News and here on scholarship.

“What made you want to join?” Rey asked.

“The $20,000. The financial security for life,” Poe said, as if it were obvious.

Rey nodded, as if this were not new information. She didn’t want him to know she had joined in the hopes of seducing Ben Solo.

An alumnus escorted Rey last, walking her between the stone pylons to the giant triple-padlocked iron doors of the Skull and Bones fortress. They didn’t need to knock. The door opened, just enough for them to fit through. Looking up at the robed figure who had opened the door, she screamed again, despite herself, raising her arms in the air. 

A robed figure was holding her at gunpoint. Another shadowy figure came up to her, waving a metal detector over her body. The man holding the gun was whispering to the man with the metal detector.

“Do I do it to her too?” he asked, as quietly as possible. The other figure nodded. 

The figure with the gun raised his arm, bringing the butt of the gun down hard between Rey’s neck and shoulder. She crumpled to the ground, letting out a piercing cry, even though she'd seen it coming.

“What the fuck!?” she exclaimed, angrily, unable to move for the pain.

They half-drug her by both arms to a large chamber full of coffins. One grabbed her by the feet and they flung her unceremoniously into the casket, slamming it closed on her. Rey was claustrophobic. What if they buried them as part of the hazing ritual? She tested the lid to see if it would open, it lifted a little, she could see outside. Just knowing it would open if she wanted was enough. She laid still and waited, hearing scraping noises, her whole body shaking. Rolling in the coffin, she realized they were carrying the coffins somewhere else.

When they set her down, they opened the lid, declaring her “reborn into the Order,” and handing her a human bone with her name burned into it. The other guys were standing in a line holding their bones, rubbing their necks, looking back, worried for her. She put her chin in the air and joined the line. 

The room they were in now resembled a crypt. Low ceilings, dirt floors. There was an altar of some kind in front of them. Resting on the altar was a crown, a sword, a real human skull, and two bones--femurs--like the ones they had used as clubs.

“You,” a robed figure said, pointing to Rey, “Step forward.”

She did, feeling the whole line turn to look at her, Ben at the far end.

“Is this the skeleton of a king, nobleman, or a beggar?” he asked, reciting his theatrics.

“A king?” Rey guessed, sardonically. A few candidates spat a laugh, amused by her cynicism.

“The character of a man is the only one that is of importance, we are all bones in the end,” he replied. He picked up the sword, pointing it at Rey’s face. He then tapped her on either shoulder, as if she were being knighted. 

“Of all societies none is more glorious nor of greater strength than when good men of similar morals are joined in intimacy,” he declared, “Welcome to the Order, throw your bone on the pile.” 

Rey tossed her bone towards the skull, the line of Bonesmen clapping. She smiled, trying not to focus on the wide grin at the end.


	3. I don't give a fuck about your bad intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song recommendation: Bad Intentions by Transviolet
> 
> **I don't give a fuck about your bad intentions  
>  I've got the feels  
> I'm on another level, no inhibitions  
> I've got the feels**

[ ](https://ibb.co/CKJd5qH)

Summer vacation before senior year, they were summoned to the Order for a meeting. Rey was at home for the summer, working at a local newspaper in Virginia. When she had gone to her editor to ask for the time off, he had said she had already sent them an email weeks ago requesting that week. The idea that the alumni were capable of forging emails from her account was not comforting, but it was convenient. 

She walked up the steps to the Skull and Bones building in New Haven, Connecticut unsurprised when the door swung open slightly, seemingly on it’s own. Inside she saw it was an alumnus waiting for the new initiates. He led her to an arched doorway with a vault-like door. Above the arch was a painting of skulls surrounded by Masonic symbols and the number 322. 

“The sanctum sanctorum,” he said, cryptically, opening the door for her.

“Yeah, I don’t know what that means,” Rey said, walking in, smiling as she received hugs from her brothers whom she hadn’t seen since initiation night, everyone with new haircuts and tans. She spotted Ben leaning against the wall like James fucking Dean. He blinked a hello.

“Sit down folks,” the alumnus said, indicating the chairs that lined the circular room. In the middle, Rey saw a desk and computer next to a large Victorian chair.

“This is the room where the bonds of brotherhood are formed. It’s not always fun,” he grinned, remembering. “But you only have to do it this one year, and you’ll be done with it. Every Sunday, one of you will man the polygraph, taking that in turns. I’ll give you some questions. But you have to get it all out, everything. Sexual histories, every week, I know it’s weird, but that’s how it’s done. Nothing brings people together more than talking about our deepest and darkest. It’s not for blackmail, it’s not to embarrass you, it’s for the security of the group. You have to be closer than if you all came from the same womb.” This member was a little more lackadaisical than the initiation night spectors.

Logan--that was his name--the alumnus, spent the next hour training them on how to start with baseline questions, identify lies in the reading, and told them about the Pit of Shame to punish those who were not forthcoming, or worse, liars. Today they were only required to go through their life histories and give a description of the type of person they found sexually attractive, a gentle precursor to the questions that would come when school started.

Sitting Ben down in the chair first, Logan showed him how to hook the interviewee up to the finger heart rate monitor, place measuring tools around the chest that looked like spiraly 90’s telephone cords, and sucker a small reader to the temple. He sat in the computer chair and rolled up to the computer, starting with baseline questions.

“Is your name Ben Solo?” he asked, his voice devoid of inflection.

“Yes,” Ben replied. Rey was directly behind him, unable to see his face.

“Are you 22 years old?” Logan asked.

“Yes,” Ben said, cracking his neck with a tilt of his head.

“Ben, tell me about your life growing up,” Logan said, leaning back in the chair.

“I grew up in Manhattan. Mom a senator, dad a Bonesman, he does acquisitions for the society, some of which is legal. They weren’t around much,” Ben said, not one for descriptive language.

“Tell me about your uncle,” Logan said, seriously, peeking at a folder on the table.

Ben stiffened, looking at him, clearly surprised that Logan was privy to his secrets. Logan let the folder fall closed, his face impassive.

“It’s tradition, Ben. You knew you were going to have to tell them, they’re your lifemates,” Logan was saying.

Ripping the apparatus off, Ben walked out of the vault. Logan jumped up, following, holding his hand up to motion the others to stay put. Rey and the other Bonesmen were looking at each other, baffled. What was so bad in his seemingly comfortable, upper class life that he couldn’t share with the group?

Rey’s leg was bouncing up and down as she kept herself from running to comfort him. After five minutes, Logan re-entered the room, Ben trailing behind, his face stony. 

“That’s enough for Ben today,” Logan said to the room, handing Ben a blank sheet of paper, “Write down your type of girl for me. Or guy, whatever you’re into.” Ben snatched the paper out of his hand and sat down near the door.

“Reeeey, you’re up,” Logan said, sitting behind the computer again.

Rey walked over apprehensively and sat in the ornate chair, attaching the apparatus to her chest, forehead, and pointer finger. Ben was sitting directly in front of the hot seat. 

Logan was scoffing at her initial readings, “It’s always the ones with the least to hide that have the craziest heart rates.” 

Ben looked up at her, still angry, and, finding her looking at him, softened.

Logan went through the baseline questions again, then asked for her history.

“I grew up in Virginia. My parents died when I was ten, car crash.” 

Ben frowned, folding his paper, putting it in his jacket pocket and crossing his arms so he could pay attention.

“I went into foster care, had three families before I was adopted by the Larimars when I was fourteen. Some of those foster homes weren’t great, like, I wasn’t always food secure,” she said, looking at Logan, rather than in front of her. “I applied to ten colleges but I only got accepted to Yale, full scholarship, though.”

Logan was reading her file. Rey knew there was no embarrassing trauma in her history, just the deaths of her parents, no fodder for public torture.

“Uhhh, so that’s all you know, about your family?” he said, a strange note in his voice.

“They were teachers,” Rey said, shrugging. “I don’t know.”

Logan cleared his throat, “Let me make a phone call real quick, you guys sit tight.” He left the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Ben met Rey’s quizzical stare. The other Bonesmen were speculating quietly. Rey unplugged herself and walked over to the desk, grabbing the folder.

“Rey, don’t,” Ben said, jumping up to nab the folder and hold it out of reach.

“Why would he say that, like he knows more about me than I do?” Rey said, holding her hand out for the folder. They could hear Logan coming back down the hall, wrapping up his phone call. Rey ran back to the chair, plugging herself back in. Ben arranged the folder back the way it had been and took two long strides back to his seat.

“Sorry about that,” Logan said, “Let’s move on, Rey, darling, describe the type of man you are sexually attracted to.”

The Bonesmen laughed quietly.

Rey smiled, shaking her head, her eyes flickering up to Ben, then down to the heart rate monitor on her finger.

“Um,” she thought.

“Ha, your heart rate is insane right now,” Logan said, watching the computer readings spike.

Ben grinned at the floor.

“I don’t know. Tall? Dark hair? Clean shaven,” Rey listed casually, making Ben’s grin widen.

“Mmm, yes,” Finn muttered to bubbles of laughter.

“Got it,” Logan said, making a note. “Who’s next?”

\---------------

Following their first polygraphs, the Bonesmen were given their recruitment bonuses of $20,000, directly into their accounts, then whisked away in a group limo headed west to Morris Connecticut’s private resort location, Deer Island.

Poe and and Rey gave each other an excited glance as they pulled up to an enormous mansion. Lamborghinis and Ferraris lined the manicured lawn, belonging to the other weekend guests; the silver-haired heads of state and movers and shakers, there to widen the horizons of the new recruits.

The Bonesmen were each led to their own stately bedrooms. Rey fainted happily onto the giant four poster bed, sinking into the airy comforter. On a teal chaise under the windows, Rey saw a dress laid out for her, complete with shoes. A note on the dress declared it was one of a kind, hand embroidered, and Rey wasn’t certain but it looked like it was signed _Oscar de la Renta_ and read _P.S. The brazier is optional. Be bold._

She held the dress up. It was a black, sheer tulle material, with gold patterns. It had an underwire-shaped seem for her breasts, with the embroidery coming up to delicately cover where her nipples would be. Rey wondered if Paige had a hand in this design, remembering the scandalous floral shirt she made her wear to the party. Laying under the dress was a balconette brazier, gold to match the dress. 

Rey threw the bra in her suitcase. ‘Be bold,’ she read again on the note.

\-------------------------

Ben was talking to an older, well-dressed couple on the grand staircase that led to the ballroom, cutting a fine figure in his dark tux. Rey guessed that they were probably his parents, judging by the resemblance and the way the woman was smiling at him. His dad looked like a younger, taller Harrison Ford.

Rey was about to walk by quietly when she froze, watching the group mingling at top of the stairs. Ben and his parents chuckled, seeing her.

“Yep, that’s President Palpatine, Bonesman class of ‘67,” Ben’s dad said. “Are you the girl Ben’s been telling us about, the one who finally broke the tomb’s glass ceiling?” he asked, offering a handshake.

Rey shook his hand, “Yeah, I don’t know _why_ they tapped me, but here I am.”

Ben always dressed like a sofisticate, but there was something striking about his lazy smile in a tux. His hands were in his pockets, and he wet his lips and swallowed taking in the full effect of her $10,000 dress, lingering on her curves visible under the meshy material. _Thank you Oscar De La Renta._

“Rey,” Rey added.

“Han, my wife Senator Leia of New York,” he said proudly introducing Ben’s mother. She had a sweet smile, her hair perfectly bunned and braided. 

“So, you’re telling me that a former US president is a Bonesman?” Rey asked, watching the balding man as he networked.

Leia smiled, “Well, both Bush presidents and John Kerry are Bones members. Even Ben was named after Han’s mentor Ben Kenobi, the congressman.”

Pointing his drink at Rey, Han said,“They _often_ tap the editor of the Yale Daily News.”

“Oh, really?” Rey said, feeling pretty pleased with herself. _Ben has been talking about her._

“Ben, why don’t you escort Rey in, so she doesn’t have to go alone,” Leia said, thoughtfully.

Ben nodded, smiling as he walked with Rey up the stairs. 

“You look. Really,” Ben said, raking his eyes over her dress.

“As the editor of the Yale Daily News, I have to inform you that that was not a complete sentence,” Rey teased. 

“What do you say to a girl in a see-through dress?” he laughed, his eyes dipping down to her breasts again, then up to the ceiling in an apology.

“You’re making fun of me,” Rey smiled, watching his struggle.

At the top of the stairs, they could hear music from a live orchestra playing, with an electric violin and DJ adding a modern flair to the sound. Logan was by the food tables, waving them to come in further. They flowed into the room, finding their other classmates and mingling with various bankers, film producers, and politicians. Ben was talking to a CIA analyst when suddenly a horde of models began descending the steps, the music taking on a slightly spicy note.

“Oh, no. They _didn’t_ ,” Ben said under his breath to Finn. 

Finn was eyeing a man in the throng, “Please tell me he’s mine.”

“What’s going on?” Rey asked, “Looks like a fashion show!”

Finn snorted into his drink.

Ben looked at Rey sideways, “They’ll call them our dance partners but they’re paid concubines, chosen for each of us based on the descriptions Logan took.” 

A redhead walked up to Ben, as if drawn to him by animal magnetism, “Ben Solo?”

“Jesus Christ,” he said, irritated.

“That’s interesting, because, _I heard Jesus was hung_ ,” the redhead quipped, making Ben laugh, despite himself. Rey’s stomach turned and the smile fell from her face. The redhead pulled Ben to the dancefloor, ignoring his sighs. Rey stood wondering if he really preferred redheads or if he had written that description down to throw others off the scent.

“Rey Larimar?” a voice said behind her. Rey turned to see a tall, brunette man, flashing his Crest Whitestrips teeth, holding a vodka orange juice out for her.

“I get one too?” she said rhetorically to Finn, who was squeezing by with his handsome man-concubine. 

“Get ‘em, girl,” he said shortly, making for the dancefloor.

“I’m Greg,” he said, giving her the eye, “Want to dance?”

“Hi, Greg, out of curiosity, what did they tell you to do tonight?” Rey asked, provocatively sipping her drink. She had no intention of hooking up with this prostitute, but the journalist in her was dying to know the lengths these performers were paid to go.

“I’m your escort,” he said, coyly, “But, technically, anything is on the table, in fact, I get a bonus if-”

“Goodbye, Greg,” Rey said, politely, grabbing a bottle of vodka off the bartender’s stand and heading for the balcony. What a nightmare. Ben slow dancing with a flexible-looking Jessica Rabbit while some struggling actor attempts to seduce her for financial gain. She took a long swig.

“Not interested in Henry Cavill?” Ben said, leaning on the rail beside her, “Isn’t he _your type_?” he asked, edgy.

Rey passed him the bottle, “Where’s Black Widow meets Lana Del Rey?”

He cough-laughed mid swig.

“Not a big drinker?” Rey asked, harking back to their first meeting.

Ben smiled down at her, as they both remembered the tree-side kiss, a heat growing between them. He looked around, stepping between her and the windows to the ballroom, blocking her from view. Putting his hands on either side of her on the concrete railing, he had her pinned, his eyes wolf-like, his lips parting, poised to devour. 

“There’s a heated pool!” Poe shouted, running below them in the grass with a blonde in tow.

Sighing heavily, Ben took a step back, before they were caught. 

“Would it be so bad if people saw us?” Rey asked bravely, leaning her elbows on the rail.

“I really don’t think you understand what we’re going to go through this year,” Ben said seriously, informed no doubt by his father, “We’re going to have to air all our dirty laundry to the group every single week.”

“What happens if you just refuse to talk about your sexual shit in public?” Rey asked. The whole reason she joined the group was to get to him, now it was keeping them apart.

“You probably wouldn’t be trusted, which would mean more surveillance and fewer privileges. They might take back the recruitment bonus,” he said, leaning on the rail to watch Hux walk by below with a Latina girl.

“Well, they can’t. I’ve already donated mine to an animal sanctuary,” Rey said, smugly.

“Did you really?” Ben asked, running his finger down her arm, absentmindedly. His hand looked so large against her slender arm. Rey had to look away, her mind going to dark places.

“Ben, come meet President Palpatine before he leaves,” Logan said from the doorway.

Giving Rey that wolfy glance again, she understood that their night wasn’t over yet, a flash of adrenaline pumped blood to her neck, causing her to catch a nervous breath. _Damn._

\-----------------------------

Pacing in her room, Rey wondered if Ben knew which room was hers. She had seen his. It had been almost an hour and she was still trudging around, sipping from the bottle she’d swiped.

He must not know. It was going to be up to her. 

She padded down the hall to Ben’s room, still in her dress, opening the door just a crack, and froze, her hand shaking on the knob. She could hear the unmistakable sounds of a Jessica Rabbit in the throes of pleasure. Slamming the door closed, she ran back towards her room, passing Finn in the hall.

“Rey?” Finn asked, spinning to watch her run by.

“I’m dropping out!” Rey cried, sliding into her room and locking the door. Seeing the camera in the corner of her ceiling, she sobbed and burrowed under her four-poster, constricting into the fetal position. 

Ben was fucking his concubine. 

How long did it take for the initiation night bruises to heal, all to see him again?

“Rey!” Finn and Poe called from the other side of the door, jiggling the knob.

“Go away!” she cried, her cheek in a puddle of her own tears.

She heard more Bonesmen joining Finn and Poe. Even Hux tried to convince her to open the door. Everyone but Ben, busy getting his rocks off.

Suddenly, the door crashed in, sending splinters flying into the room.

“Jesus, Ben, they’re going to make you pay for that!” Hux said, shocked.

“Where is she?” someone said as they filed in, closing the door behind them. She saw their feet, they were _all_ in her bedroom.

“She’s under the bed,” Poe said, peering at her from the side near the door.

“Did that fucker do something, Rey?” Ben asked, no doubt referring to her man-hooker, Greg.

His voice made Rey want to light the mansion on fire. How dare he pretend he’s done nothing wrong?

“No! Go away!” Rey said, her intoxication making her semi-belligerent. “I’m not a Bonesman anymore! Fuck the fuck off!”

They were all lying on her floor, looking at her under the bed, too big to fit under with her.

“Why are you under the bed, Lovey?” Finn said, reaching his hand to hers.

“Because there’s a camera on the ceiling!” Rey sobbed.

“No. Are there really? In all our rooms?” she heard Hux, his voice directed to the ceiling as he located the golf ball-sized device.

Fed up, Ben grabbed her feet and slid her down past the foot of the bed until she was surrounded by a penguin circle of Bonesmen, sitting her up.

“You’re not really going to drop out, are you Rey?” Poe asked, moving her hair out of her tear-streaked face.

“I _am_ dropping out,” she said, shaking, unable to explain the reason while everyone was here, pulling her ankle out of Ben’s massive man-hand.

He looked at her in shock, thinking. 

“Rey, I will donate my $20,000 to a charity of your choice if you don’t drop out of Bones,” Ben said, dead serious.

Rey glared at him.

“I will too,” Finn said.

“Fuck, me too,” Poe said.

“Me too, Rey, don’t drop out.”

“Me too.”

“Me too.”

“Me too.”

Rey started crying again, her brothers hugging her, Ben hanging back, breathing unsteadily. Rey nodded into them.


	4. I’m not the kind of girl you undo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song recommendation: Undo by Transviolet
> 
> **Oh, come on, just say something  
>  No, go ahead, tell me, what do I need?  
> I'm not the kind of girl you undo  
> I'm not the kind of girl you undo**

[ ](https://ibb.co/1rSf6z5)   
  


“Rey, why aren’t you talking to me? Why won’t you even _look_ at me? I have something to tell you,” Ben whispered as she slid past him in the tomb’s corridor. 

School was in session. It was Sunday, and their dreaded first sexual history polygraph. Rey turned into the sanctum and found a chair, seething. 

Logan was overseeing their first Sunday polygraph, after which, this task would fall to them. He started with Finn, who had volunteered, proudly admitted he was homosexual, out since he was fifteen, and described in detail for almost an hour the three random hookups, two relationships, and various sexual proclivities that defined his sexual awakening.

Hux was next, they were going around the room in order by which they had seated themselves. Rey knew she would be last. After about thirty minutes, Hux revealed that he was attracted to both men and women, and started all over. From prep school masterbation with other male students to full-on cafeteria blow jobs. The brothers shared their appreciation of his honesty, not a homophobe in sight.

Ben sat in the hot seat. Rey had a profile view. He leaned forward on his hand, looking like a silhouette of the Thinking Man statue. Logan stretched his arms at the polygraph desk. They had been at this since 7 pm and it was almost midnight.

“Ben, start with the big thing we skipped on family history last time, then we’ll get to the rest,” he said, skimming Ben’s folder again.

Ben was looking at the floor, unresponsive. Rey didn’t realize something was wrong until Poe said something, having a better view of his face.

“It’s okay, Ben, we’re here for you, buddy,” Poe said, hunching forward and tapping Ben’s knee.

Ben wiped his face, looking more furious than sad. Eventually, he broke his silence.

“My uncle,” he croaked, “used to beat the shit out of me.” There was a stunned silence. Rey had to remind herself that she was angry at him to keep herself from running to him. 

“He threw me down the stairs when I was four. He used to lock me in the closet. He hit me with a rock one time,” he said, going through the motions of the confession, starting to sound detached.

“The Bones killed him,” Ben said, causing an uproar.

“What?” Poe said, looking at Logan as if he were the killer.

Logan held his hand up for quiet, evidently already familiar with the story.

Ben cleared his throat.

“When my dad found out what he had been doing, from the Bones--they had cameras in our house and let him know. Jesus fucking Christ, I’ve never told anyone this. My dad and the Bones of ‘92 beat him up. He died in the hospital three days later,” Ben said, swinging his head to get his hair out of his eyes. “My mom still thinks it was a robbery gone wrong or something. But if any of you ever say a word about what my dad did, I’ll kill you myself.”

Rey’s mouth was open, thinking of the life implications this kind of event would have on Ben. He wouldn’t be able to pass a polygraph to get into CIA with knowledge of an unreported murder. The only way in would be through the Bones’ influence. 

Logan encouraged him to move on, now that the secret was out. Ben started trying to get out of the hot seat as fast as possible. He had written down what he could remember about his sexual history on a sheet of paper--make that two sheets. Rey’s mouth was open again.

“Eighth grade: handjob under the bleachers, I don’t remember her name, track and field chick, virginity to Sarah Mills and Chloe Price, my bedroom, my living room, the kitchen, parents were out of town, Ninth grade: Savannah Dickenson…” he read through them in a monotone, ignoring the faces of the other guys in the room, including Logan, whose eyebrows were climbing his face.

By the time he got to Junior year of college, Rey had lost count around girl fifty. Her memory of their first meeting was forever ruined as Logan had him describe how he picked up girls at parties, took them for a smoke, and nailed them on practically every landmark the campus had to offer. Rey wanted to leave the room, but that would give it away, the best she could do was stem the tears of pity, jealousy, and anger.

Poe’s hands were over his mouth, in shock, having gone before Ben with a sexual history count of seven girls.

Rey wiped a tear from her face. Maybe his issues started with his uncle, but she also felt used. Almost becoming one of the dozens of notches on his bedpost. Stuck with an emotional connection to a person who had banged more different women than she had freckles. Even now, as she watched him, she wanted to cradle his head to her chest and run her hands through his dark hair.

“...I never got her name, then I kissed a girl at a party. Nothing over the summer, nothing this semester. Except masterbation,” Ben said, finishing his list, crumpling it into a ball, throwing it at the ground, pulling the apparatus off, and walking out of the room.

“We’ll give him a minute,” Logan said, letting him go, “I know this is intense. Anyone for a bathroom break?”

Rey knew Ben had lied about the “nothing over the summer” line, but Logan had been watching Ben, just trusting that anything he revealed in that freakishly long list must be fact.

They reconvened twenty minutes later, Logan having put a 5-hr-energy shot on everyone’s chairs. They still had probably three more hours, although Rey knew hers would be quick.

Two and a half hours later, it was her turn and everyone seemed to refocus, as if they had been waiting all night to hear tales of sexual deviancy from the one girl.

“I...started...uh...masterbating with the shower faucet when I was maybe ten,” she started.

One of the guys behind her made an excited noise and she heard his neighbors hit him upside the head, “She was ten,” one said, disgusted with him.

“James Stevenson touched my boob at the eighth grade dance, without my permission. I discovered vibrators my freshman year. I started the pill when I was 19, even though...I’m not sexually active,” she sighed, hearing the room make a collective noise of surprise. She closed her eyes, embarrassed, particularly since discovering Ben had more experience than everyone else put together.

She lifted her eyes, rocking in the seat. Ben’s head was tilted away from her, staring at the floor, his arms crossed. Everyone else seemed to be waiting for her to shout, “Just kidding!”

“You’re a _virgin_?” Poe asked, confused, looking at Logan to determine if she was lying.

“She’s telling the truth,” Logan said, turning the computer off.


	5. To take control of this ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song recommendation: Sticks & Stones by Kings Kaleidoscope
> 
> **A worthless war  
>  A curtain torn  
> To take control of this ship  
> A nail of shame  
> A broken vein  
> To write redemption a script  
> A truthless gun  
> A dying son  
> To turn the tables we flipped  
> Turn the tables we flipped**

[ ](https://ibb.co/0X3Y1KP)

It was Saturday, halfway through their Senior year, the week after Rey had divulged that she had, in fact, been kissed, lied a little, and been tossed in the mud pit of shame.

In true virgin fashion, she was spending her Saturday at Sterling library, a pile of books on the study table. Finn was standing next to her, trying to convince her to come out and party. 

“I’m done with parties,” Rey said, taking her jacket off and sliding her laptop closer. Finn sighed, taking his jacket off too, hanging it on the back of a chair, and sitting down. 

He looked at his bare arm, pointing to a scar, “This scar is from initiation night.” 

Rey glanced at it, “I didn’t get any scars.”

“Well, yeah, because of _Ben_ ,” he said, checking his arms for any more scars.

“What do you mean?” Rey said, pausing in her typing.

“He told the alumni that everything they did to you, he was going to give them back, _and he did_ ,” he laughed, “He straight up knee-capped one of them outside his own house.”

“How do you _know_ this?” Rey asked.

“Because the guy he hit with a board from his own picket fence was in my dad’s Bonesman class. They all wanted to get back at him, but someone high up must have nixed the repercussions,” Finn said, making a paper airplane out of her weekly syllabus.

“He’s cute, don’t you think, _Ben_?” Finn said, knowingly.

“Yeah, the _campus_ seems to think so,” Rey said, opening a book a little more violently than she intended.

“Our boy’s been celibate for like half a year," he said, tapping her head with the tip of his paper airplane, “ever since he kissed a _girl_ at a _party_. Say, didn’t you kiss a _guy_ at a _party_ …” he said sarcastically.

Rey sighed. She had underestimated Finn, “Don’t tell the other Bonesmen, and he’s lying about the celibacy.”

“Love, the Bonesmen are not your enemy. Having fourteen aristocrats on your side for life is a good thing. Your problem is you,” he said giving her a pointed look, “You need to talk to him. And you need to let us all in.” He stood up, throwing his jacket over his shoulder, “Also, he’s upstairs.” 

Rey watched Finn walking out of the library, tapping her pencil on the table. She searched herself for the anger she had for Ben, the majority of it revolving around Jessica Rabbit in his room on Deer Island. She slammed her laptop closed. She started heading for the exit, then veered, heading upstairs. Maybe she _should_ confront him. There weren’t that many people here on a Saturday night, it should be pretty easy to locate him. Walking down the aisles, and up the stairs, she felt her anger abating with the exercise.

She walked right past him in an aisle, then back stepped, waiting for him to look at her. He had a big white bandage over his right hand, putting books back on the shelf from a cart.

“Do you _work_ here?” Rey asked, making him jump. 

He exhaled, reading her mood, then flicked his hair out of his eyes.

“Yes?” he said, as if she was going to be mad at him for that as well.

“Why? You don’t need the money,” Rey asked, genuinely curious.

“I _donated_ my money, and I needed something to do on Saturdays instead of partying and smoking weed,” he said, putting the book he was holding in its proper place, “Rey, I’ve got to tell you something I found out on Deer Island.”

Rey’s face tensed.

“See, _that_ , what is that, why are you mad at me?” he said, stepping closer, pointing at her face.

“Tell me what you have to tell me,” Rey said, coldly.

“I talked to President Palpatine on Deer Island. He was very interested in you. I talked to his assistant too. Palpatine had him have every college you applied to deny you, _except_ for Yale. Then, Palpatine pushed hard for them to tap you for Skull and Bones. Because you’re his only living relative. Your dad was his son,” Ben said, “That’s what Logan had in the folder.”

“The former President of the United States of America... is my grandfather?” Rey asked, skeptically, “My family name was Johnson until the Larimars adopted me.”

“Yeah, your dad took your mother’s last name when they married. I may have looked into it,” he added, “But Rey, they wouldn’t have tapped you for nepotism alone, they were so against admitting girls, it was that _plus_ merit that got you in.”

Rey set her laptop case on top of his book cart, _“Nepotism,_ great.”

Ben reached his hand forward and she dodged it.

“What happened on Deer Island? I punched the shit out of Henry Cavill and he swears he never touched you. He said you blew him off,” Ben said, nursing his bandaged hand.

“You punched Greg?” Rey asked, feeling guilty and a little confused, “I’m mad at _you,_ what _you_ did.” She pushed him further down the aisle, whispering, “I heard Jessica Rabbit in your room.”

“You went to my room?” he asked, smiling.

Rey hit him in the arm, “Yeah, and I opened it and heard her _fucking orgasming_.” 

“Yeah, she was doing that when I tried to go to bed too. I think she was pretending to pleasure herself to get me to fuck her, like she’d get a bonus if she did that or something,” Ben said, rolling his eyes, “I was talking to the President’s assistant for over an hour, then when I headed to your room, every Bonesman was outside freaking out,” he said, flicking his hair again.

Rey stared at him, “Holy shit. You didn’t sleep with her.”

“I said I haven’t had sex every Sex Confession Sunday for four months, have you not been listening?” Ben said, incredulous.

“I thought you were lying!” 

“It’s a polygraph, Rey!”

Rey slammed him against the shelf, kissing him. Ben raised his arms in a confused shrug for a moment, then grabbed her legs, spreading them to straddle him, and set her ass down on the book cart, wheeling her to the back of the aisle.

Smiling into her kiss, her knees on either side of him, Ben rolled the cart so she was tight against his growing erection. She moaned a little into his mouth, her tongue moving with his.

“Quiet in the library,” he said, like a dutiful employee, breathing in her peach body wash. She was in a skirt and tights, so Ben set her back on the carpet, squatting down and reaching up her dress to peel her tights downwards. Kicking off her flats, Rey lifted her hair off her neck, overheating already. He pulled her panties down with the tights.

When he stood back up, her mouth found his again, she was suffocating and he was oxygen. He spun her between him and the painted concrete wall as someone walked by the aisle. She almost didn’t even notice, her eyes had been closed.

Pressing his length against her ass, he slid his hand down her skirt from behind her, finding her slick and hot down there. His dick throbbed against her.

“Jesus fuck,” he said in her ear. “You okay with this?”

“Do everything to me,” Rey whispered, an ache in her tone, standing on her tiptoes and leaning forward on the wall.

Ben unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped as quietly as possible. Rey leaned forward further as he slid her skirt up, finding her entrance.

He quietly wet his hand with saliva and lubricated himself, testing her tightness with a slow pump, just going a third of the way in, holding back.

“Mmm,” she mumbled, rolling her hips, trying to breathe, but it felt like her lungs had forgotten how to inflate.

Ben slid in, up to the hilt, feeling her walls slowly accommodate him, a pressure that was nearly unbearable. His big hands were gripping her hip bones, pulling her back and forth over himself. She wanted so badly to moan, let him know to keep going, just like that. Instead, she had to show him with her body, spreading her legs wider, arching her back lower. He made a surprised noise, unable to stifle it. Rey bit her lip, feeling powerful, somehow in control of Ben. 

The thrill brought a fresh drum to her heartbeat, and she felt it--everywhere. Her nerves were about to somehow magically connect in her groin, and she tensed deliciously, letting it build. Ben could feel her spasms, he was panting now, trying not to come, waiting for her. The sound of his breath ignited her finally, and she cried aloud, “ah!” not caring who heard.


	6. No matter what the future holds I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song recommendation: Future by Transviolet
> 
> **I got you  
>  Kiss me with your painted soul  
> I got you  
> No matter what the future holds  
> I got you**

[ ](https://ibb.co/80cD0t9)

“I’ll go first,” Rey whispered to Ben.

They were sitting in the sanctum, waiting for Hux to set up the polygraph reader.

“Are you sure?” Ben whispered as she got up and moved to the chair. He helped her with the apparatus, then went back to his chair, running his hand through his hair.

Hux asked her the baseline questions, then dove in, “Sex this week?”

“Yes,” Rey said, crossing her legs.

“Really?”

“What did she say?”

“Rey got laid.”

“For real?”

Hux checked the reading and continued, “Name?” 

“Ben Solo,” she said, plainly.

Everyone turned to look at Ben, smirking quietly in his seat.

“Did she say Ben?”

“Aw, look at Ben.”

Sitting up straighter, Hux looked through the list of questions. 

Finn’s mouth was hanging wide open in a shocked smile.

“Did you come?” he read off the screen, looking around as if he should have skipped that one.

Ben stood up, annoyed, “Don’t ask her that! _We_ never get asked that question.”

“Yes,” Rey said, leaning back in the chair.

Hux let out a little laugh, “Congratulations, Ben, she’s telling the truth.”

Ben blushed, smiling, covering his face with his hand, “I hate you guys.”

“How many times?” Hux read, smiling now. 

“Once,” Rey laughed.

The guys laughed too, as if that was inadequate.

Rey cut them short, leaning forward, “He has a ten inch dick, okay, it hurt!” she exclaimed like she would if she were defending him to her girlfriends.

The room exploded with woops and whistles. Someone threw a shoe at Ben.

Feeling confident, Rey slammed her hand down on the polygraph table, “That enough you guys? Or do you want to know what he tastes like?”

“Oh my GOD!” 

“Rey, you badass bitch!”

“Who _are_ you today!?”

“What _does_ he taste like?” Finn asked, wondering out loud, creating even more hysterics. 

Ben was laughing so hard his side hurt. Rey curtsied and took her seat. They were chanting for Ben to go next. Formality was quickly disintegrating. Ben sat in the chair, not bothering to hook himself up. Poe jumped up to muss his hair from behind and sat back down.

“Where did you do it?” someone asked.

“The stacks,” he grinned at Rey.

“Like, as in the library?” Poe laughed.

“Could anyone hear you?” Finn said, “Asking for a friend.”

“Probably,” Ben was beet red, his hand over his eyes. Rey was nodding in agreement.

“Have you ever taken a girl there before?” Hux asked, trying to remember.

“Yeah,” Ben said.

“Who?” Hux asked, poised to take note.

“Your mom.” 

“Ohhhhh!” 

“That’s. Not. Accurate,” Hux said, throwing his pencil at Ben.

Ben picked it up and threw it back.

“Where did you come?” Finn asked, suspiciously.

“In a book,” Ben laughed.

“What?!”

“Where did you put it?” 

Ben couldn’t stop laughing, “In the Recommended Reading section on our way out.”

“Rey, you’re with this guy!?”

“I look at those books every time I go in there!”

“I am so grossed out by you guys--but in like a good way!”

The Bonesmen class of 2020 were down on their hands and knees, bowing, pretending to worship them.

Rey ran to Ben, straddled him in the chair, and, flipping her hair to one side, she planted a kiss on him. She felt like she was finally worthy of Skull and Bones, this perverted little club. Ben’s eyes opened and they smiled at each other. 

He looked at his brothers, “Let’s hook her back up, I’ve got more questions,” he said, a sultry threat.

“Nooo!” Rey laughed as they chased her out of the room and into the torchlit halls.

[ ](https://ibb.co/GtyF8kk)

Beautiful secret society moodboard by Bambino!


End file.
